The Secret
by Beekook
Summary: Aku memiliki Rahasia. Rahasiaku adalah Mencintai sahabat kekasihku. / HUNHAN / GS / ONESHOOT.


**The Secret**

 **Cast :**

 **Xi Luhan**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Genre :**

 **Hurt/Comfrot & Romance**

 **Rated :**

 **T**

 **Warning :**

 **GS, Typo bertebaran. NO PLAGIAT! NO COPY!**

 **.**

 **Apa kau mempunyai rahasia dalam hidupmu?**

 **Rahasia yang sampai matipun kau tak akan pernah mau memberitahu siapun itu?**

 **Rahasia yang kau miliki sendiri?**

 **.**

 **Aku memiliki rahasia itu.**

 **Rahasiaku**

 **Adalah**

 **Mencintai sahabat kekasihku.**

 **.**

 **Music :**

 **Exo- Sing for you**

 **.**

Aku tahu perasaan ini salah tapi aku tak bisa menghentikan perasaan ini yang semakin waktu berlalu malah bertambah kuat dan sulit untuk kuenyahkan.

Aku tahu ia tak mencintaiku dan hanya menganggapku sebagai kekasih sahabatnya.

Tapi ia selalu ada untukku.

Ketika Chanyeol menyakitiku, dia selalu memberiku bahunya untukku bersandar dan menangis disana. Meskipun ia tak pernah mengucapkan kata penghiburan atau bertanya mengapa aku menangis. Tapi, dia memberiku pelukannya dan aku akan menangis dalam pelukannya juga.

Hal itu, terus terjadi sampai aku tak bisa menghitungnya. Karna Chanyeol tak mencintaiku dan hubunganku dengannya hanya perjodohan untuk memperkuat kerja sama antar perusahaan kedua orang tua kita. Tetapi aku mencintai Chanyeol dan selalu mengejarnya seperti _yeoja_ murahan.

Aku mengejar langkah lebar Chanyeol dengan seluruh tenagaku. Berusaha meraihnya dan mendapatkannya tanpa memperdulikan rasa sakit yang selalu ia torehkan sampai hatiku hancur berantakkan. Aku tidak peduli. Aku hanya menginginkan Chanyeol menjadi milikku sehingga aku gelap mata dan melakukan segala cara hanya untuk mendapatkannya. Namun Chanyeol tetap tak mencintaiku, bahkan untuk melirikku saja tidak.

Sampai aku menemukan titik rasa lelah terdalamku.

Dan

Dia datang kedalam kehidupanku.

Aku masih ingat saat pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya. Saat itu musim semi dan dia datang sebagai murid baru di sekolah.

Dia _namja_ yang sangat tampan dan penuh pesona dengan segudang prestasi sampai seluruh _yeoja_ di _SM High School_ menyukainya bahkan menggilainya kecuali aku. Aku tertarik akan ketampanan, pesona dan kecerdasannya namun aku tetap mencintai Chanyeol dan masih mengejarnya seperti keledai bodoh.

Karna ia bersahabat dengan Chanyeol sedari kecil. Jadi dia selalu ada disekitar Chanyeol dan menyaksikan bagaimana menyedihkannya aku mengemis cinta Chanyeol.

Lalu

Ntah secara kebetulan ia selalu menemukan aku menangis dan memelukku. Terus berlanjut ntah kesekian kalinya sampai aku menemukan diriku jatuh cinta padanya, berusaha melupakannya, dan pasrah mempertahankan perasaan ini untuknnya.

 **~The Secret~**

 **.**

"Sehun!" panggilku ceria saat aku melihatnya sedang duduk bersandar di pohon halaman belakang sekolah. Aku ikut duduk disampingnya dan melihat halaman belakang sekolah yang sepi karna semua murid sudah pulang kecuali kita.

Aku bukannya mengikutinya tapi sedang menjalankan jadwal piketku dan yeah oke aku mengakui kalau aku mengikutinya. Setelah selesai membersihkan kelas aku segera ke halaman belakang untuk bertemu dengannya karna aku tahu di jam pulang begini ia akan duduk termenung disini untuk beberapa saat.

Ia menoleh kesamping dan menatapku membuat jantungku seketika berdetak cepat dari biasanya. "Kenapa belum pulang?" tanyanya menatapku semakin lekat dan mengintimidasi seperti biasanya. Namun aku menyukai tatapan itu, tatapan itu membuatku tenggelam dalam kedua matanya yang hitam pekat dan memberiku perasaan senang lainnya.

"Ada jadwal piket." Jawabku lalu menghela nafas untuk mengurangi debaran jantungku yang semakin menggila. Lalu aku teringat puding coklat yang sengaja aku buat tadi pagi untuknya, membuatku segera mengeluarkannya dan memberikannya padanya yang masih menatapku.

Seperti biasa, ia tanpa banyak bertanya langsung membuka kotak bekalku dan memakan pudding coklat itu dengan lahap tampak begitu menikmatinya. Ia tersenyum dan aku tahu senyuman itu ucapan terima kasihnya untukku.

Lalu ia berbaring di rerumputan yang langsung aku ikuti. Kita saling diam tanpa bicara hanya menatap hamparan langit cerah.

"Chanyeol benar-benar bodoh." Katanya memecahkan keheningan, membuatku kaget karna ia belum pernah memaki Chanyeol selama ini. Dia menoleh padaku membuat kita saling bertatapan dan aku menemukan jarak kita semakin dekat.

 _ **Deg**_

 _ **Deg**_

 _ **Deg**_

Apa dia akan menciumku?

Tatapanku semakin meredup saat aku semakin merasakan hembusan nafasnya menerpa wajahku. Sampai hidung kita sudah saling bersentuhan dan aku menutup mata dengan sadarku meyakini jika Sehun akan menciumku.

Bagus Sehun. Cepat lakukan itu! jadi aku mempunyai keberanian untuk mengungkapkan rahasiaku ini padamu.

"Dia bodoh karna menolak memakan semua makanan enak yang kau buat setiap hari." Katanya membuatku membuka mata dan menatapnya yang sudah berada di jarak yang tidak sedekat tadi. Aku mendesah lirih, ia masih menyangka semua makanan yang kubuatkan untuknya adalah makanan yang Chanyeol tolak. Padahal itukan dulu, sebelum aku mencintainya.

"Tapi aku beruntung menjadi penggantinya karna makanan buatanmu enak semua." Sambungnya memujiku sambil terkekeh namun aku merasa tawanya terasa sumbang dan tak enak di dengar.

"Kau ke-"

"Nah, kenapa tadi kau menutup mata dengan wajah memerah? Apa kau berpikir aku akan menciumu?" tanyanya memotong pertanyaanku sambil menatapku semakin lekat membuatku terperanggah tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

Masa aku harus menjawab 'iya dan aku ingin kau menciumku.' Hah.. jika aku mengatakan itu pasti Sehun akan menjauhiku keesokkan harinya seperti yang selalu ia lakukan pada seluruh _yeoja_ yang mencintainya. Hal itu, salah satu alasan mengapa aku tetap memendam perasaan ini untuknya.

"Jadi benar? Kau mengira aku akan menciumu?" tanyanya membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku segera memukul kepalanya dan segera bangkit duduk kembali seperti beberapa saat yang lalu. "Tentu saja tidak." Kataku dan aku mendengar ia tertawa sumbang lagi.

"Kenapa kau tertawa sumbang seperti itu? Apa ada yang sedang mengganggu pikiranmu?" tanyaku menoleh padanya yang sudah kembali menatap hamparan langit tanpa mau melihatku.

"Pergilah!" Katanya dingin dan membuatku menghela nafas berat berusaha mengusir rasa sesak yang tiba-tiba datang. Aku berusaha terbiasa dengan Kalimat itu, kalimat yang memang selalu menjadi akhir perjumpaan kita namun aku masih belum terbiasa dan masih membuat hatiku sakit.

"Aku bertanya dan kau malah menyuruhku pergi, dasar namja menyebalkan." Dengusku jengkel sambil beranjak berdiri hendak melangkah untuk pergi.

"Kau yang menyebalkan." Katanya membuat langkahku terhenti dan berbalik melihatnya yang sudah duduk seperti beberapa saat yang lalu dan menatapku.

Aku menatapnya bingung, ini untuk pertama kalinya ia berbicara lagi setelah ia menyuruhku pergi. Benar-benar aneh dan tak biasanya ia seperti ini.

Aku berjalan mendekatinya dan berjongkok di hadapannya yang masih menatapku. "Aku menyebalkan?" tanyaku menatapnya meminta penjelasan dan ia berdecih lirih lalu kembali menatapku.

"Pudingmu barusan membuat dadaku sakit sampai aku kesulitan bernafas." Jawabnya membuatku langsung memekik kaget dan menyentuh dadanya khawatir takut ia keracunan puding coklatku barusan. Kalau itu terjadi aku tak akan pernah memaafkan diriku.

"Mianhe, Jeongmal mianhe Sehun-ah." Ucapku sambil mengusap dadanya berharap mengurangi rasa sakitnya. "Aku salah. Seharusnya aku memberikannya saat makan siang tadi. Tapi aku melupakannya, aku minta maaf. Sebaiknya kita ke rumah sakit sekarang." Sambungku berusaha menariknya bangkit dan pergi ke rumah sakit. Namun Sehun tetap diam seperti batu dan menarikku sehingga aku jatuh ke dalam pangkuannya.

"Aku tidak perlu ke rumah sakit. Karna begini saja aku yakin rasa sakitku akan sembuh." Katanya setelah membawaku kedalam pelukannya dan membuatku kembali merasakan tenggelam di dadanya yang hangat.

"Baiklah." Kataku membalas pelukannya dan merasakan debaran jantungnya yang selalu menenangkanku dan membuatku jatuh tertidur.

 **~The Secret~**

 **.**

Aku membuka mata dan tiba-tiba saja sudah terbaring di kasur kamarku. Aku segera terduduk dan menghela nafas berat sepertinya tadi itu hanya mimpi.

"Ah syukurlah kau sudah bangun." Kata _Umma_ saat membuka pintu kamarku dan menarikku menuju kamar mandi.

"Kau harus segera bersiap, sebentar lagi pesta ulang tahun Chanyeol di mulai." Kata _Umma_ membuatku langsung teringat jika malam ini Chanyeol merayakan ulang tahunnya yang kedelapan belas di mansionnya.

"Kau melupakannya?" tanya _Umma_ sambil memicing curiga. "Jangan bilang kau melupakan kadonya." Kata _Umma_ menatapku tajam dan aku langsung gelagapan karna aku benar-benar melupakan hal yang dulu teramat penting bagiku.

"Kau ini. Kau terlalu banyak bergaul dengan Sehun jadi seperti ini." Kata _Umma_ sambil memukul bahuku berkali-kali. "Sepulang sekolah bukannya membeli kado untuk kekasihmu. Kau malah berkeliaran dengan Sehun sampai jatuh tertidur dan membuatnya mengantarmu pulang." Sambung _Umma_ membuatku terperanggah kaget.

Jadi yang tadi itu bukan mimpi.

"Berhenti tersenyum bodoh begitu. Sekarang kau bersiap-siaplah biar _Umma_ yang menyiapkan kado untuk Chanyeol."

"Baik _Ummaku_ sayang." Kataku memeluk dan mencium pipi _Umma_ sekilas lalu memasuki kamar mandi sambil bersenandung riang. Aku benar-benar senang jika tadi itu bukanlah mimpi.

 **~The Secret~**

 **.**

Setelah selesai bersiap dan puas melihat penampilanku, aku segera beranjak pergi menuju mansion Chanyeol dengan memakai mobil sport putih milikku yang langsung diberi kuliahan dari _Umma_. Karna _Umma_ masih menganggap aku belum lancar menjalankan mobil, padahal menurutku aku sudah lancar menjalankannya.

"Jangan mengebut." Ulang _Umma_ ntah kesekian kalinya. Aku mengusap lengan _Umma_ lembut dari balik jendela mobilku yang terbuka untuk menenangkannya.

"Iya _Ummaku_ sayang. Nah, sekarang aku boleh berangkat kan? Aku sudah telat nih."

"Baiklah. Hati-hati ya sayang." Kata _Umma_ lalu mundur dari pinggir mobilku dan aku menstarter mobilku yang langsung berjalan dengan kecepatan rendah untuk menenangkan _Umma_ yang bisa kulihat di kaca spionku dia melambai di belakang sana.

Aku tersenyum, merasa sangat beruntung begitu dicintai oleh _Umma_. Lalu setelah keluar dari perkarangan rumah aku segera melajukan mobilku lebih cepat agar aku tidak terlalu telat sampai di acara Chanyeol.

Namun aku benar-benar telat. Acara sudah berjalan di setengah acara sampai aku melewatkan acara Chanyeol meniup dan memotong kue tarnya.

Aku menatap berkeliling mencari Chanyeol dan mataku terpaku pada Sehun yang semakin tampan dalam balutan jas hitamnya dan rambutnya yang seluruhnya Ia sisir ke belakang membuatnya tampak seperti pangeran kerajaan yang tersesat disini.

Aku ingin menghampirinya, namun urung saat melihat Sehun sudah di kelilingi _yeoja-yeoja_ cantik bak bidadari. Aku pun mengalihkan pandanganku berkeliling lagi dan melihat Chanyeol di sudut dekat sisi kolam renang tampak berbincang asik dengan Irene.

"Sayang sekali ya." Kata Taeyeon tiba-tiba menghadang jalanku yang akan segera menghampiri Chanyeol untuk segera mengucapkan selamat dan memberikan kadoku untuknya. "kau melewatkan dimana Chanyeol memberikanku potongan bolu pertamanya." sambung Taeyeon sambil tersenyum manis namun terlihat menyebalkan di mataku.

"Wah bagus sekali." Kataku dengan suara malas membuatnya mendelik tak suka lalu kembali berjalan menuju Chanyeol. Setelah jarakku semakin dekat dengan mereka, Irene menatapku dengan sinis dan aku mengabaikannya.

"Ah kekasihmu sudah datang. Kita lanjutkannya nanti ya." Kata Irene membuat Chanyeol menoleh padaku dengan wajah cerianya langsung berubah kaku dan dingin.

Chanyeol memang _namja_ ceria dan bersikap hangat pada semua orang kecuali padaku. Aku menghela nafas berusaha mengusir rasa sedihku dan tersenyum ceria yang membuat Chanyeol langsung memalingkan wajahnya. Membuat Irene yang melihat itu tersenyum dan berjalan melewatiku dengan sengaja menubrukku dengan keras sampai tubuhku limbung terjatuh hampir jatuh ke dalam kolam renang tapi kadoku untuk Chanyeol jatuh kedalam kolam renang.

Aku memekik kaget lalu menatap berang pada Irene yang menatapku mengejek.

"Mian aku tak sengaja." Katanya tanpa minat. Aku mendelik dan siap menerjangnya.

"Jangan merusak acaraku." Kata Chanyeol dingin sambil mencengkram lenganku untuk menahanku yang akan menjabak rambut Irene.

"Baik. Lalu bagaimana dengan kadoku untukmu?" kataku menantangnya namun ia malah mengangkat alisnya sambil membalasku menantang.

"Kau tinggal membawanya." Katanya singkat mengangguk pada kolam renang di dekat kita. Aku menatapnya sendu sambil tertawa lirih yang tak mengenakkan. Selalu begini, selalu Chanyeol menempatkanku untuk menjadi bahan tertawaan semua orang.

Aku menghela nafas berat, lalu tanpa ragu turun kedalam kolam renang untuk membawa kadoku membuat semua tamu yang ada disana tertawa keras.

Aku berusaha tidak peduli, namun hatiku tetap saja sakit di tertawakan begitu. Aku begini, karna tak mau kado yang sudah _Umma_ buat untuknya menjadi sia-sia.

Ini semua demi Ummaku.

Setelah mendapatkan kadoku, aku ingin segera keluar dari kolam renang yang sebatas dadaku itu namun kakiku tiba-tiba kram dan membuatku terdiam disana. Bertahan dengan mencengkram pinggiran kolam tepat di bawah kaki Chanyeol yang sepertinya tak ada niatan menolongku karna ia hanya diam membatu seperti patung.

Mereka semua tahu kakiku kram, namun mereka tetap saja tertawa dan tak ada satupun yang berniat menolongku membuat hatiku sakit dan membuatku ingin menangis namun aku menahannya dengan sekuat tenagaku.

Lalu aku melihat Sehun berjalan mendekati kolam dan turun kedalam kolam tanpa ragu menghampiriku membuatku terperanggah tak percaya.

"KAU." Katanya dingin dan tajam tampak sekali marah padaku dan membuatku bingung seketika.

Kenapa ia marah padaku? Apa aku berbuat kesalahan?

"Kau menyedihkan." Geramnya pelan dan tepat menusuk jantungku. Ia menarikku dan menggendong tubuhku membuat suasana disana mendadak hening.

Kau menyedihkan.

Kalimat itu apa benar keluar dari mulut Sehun? Ah, tidak mungkin. Sehun namja baik tidak seperti Chanyeol. Mungkin aku salah mendengar.

"K-kau tadi bilang apa?" tanyaku memastikan saat kita sudah keluar dari kolam dan aku sudah berdiri dengan benar berusaha menghilangkan kram dikaki kiriku.

"Kau menyedihkan."

"A-apa?"

"KAU MENYEDIHKAN." Ucapnya sedikit keras membuatku benar-benar yakin jika aku tidak salah dengar lagi. Sehun benar-benar mengataiku menyedihkan. Benar-benar membuat hatiku sakit dan tanpa bisaku tahan lagi aku menangis dalam tawa mengejek yang kembali menggema.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku padanya yang masih menatapku dingin dan tajam. tak ada lagi tatapannya yang menghangatkanku dan membuat hatiku tentram. Kini, aku merasa yang ada di hadapanku adalah iblis tak berperasaan yang siap menghancurkanku menjadi serpihan.

"Kenapa kau bilang? Apa kau tidak memiliki kaca di rumahmu? Berkacalah! Lihat dirimu." Katanya keras benar-benar membuat hatiku yang hancur semakin hancur berantakan,

"Kau _yeoja_ bodoh dan paling menyedihkan dari semua _yeoja_ yang pernah aku kenal." Sambungnya membuat hatiku semakin sekarat dan saat rasa sakit itu semakin menyerangku membuatku sadar seberapa dalam aku mencintainya. Rasa sakit ini membuatku sadar jika aku teramat mencintainya melebihi rasa cintaku pada Chanyeol dulu.

"Kenapa Sehun-ah? Apa kau membenciku?" tanyaku parau dalam isak tangisku dan Sehun menarikku mendekat padanya.

"Aku sangat membencimu." Bisiknya kejam seperti alunan neraka bagiku lalu melepas cengkramannya dan pergi meninggalkanku.

Aku terdiam menunduk menatap lantai berharap ini hanya mimpi burukku. Sampai aku melihat seseorang menghampiriku dan aku mendongak melihat Chanyeol yang ternyata menghampiriku.

"Hubungan kita sampai disini saja." kataku pada Chanyeol sambil memberikan kadoku kepadanya. lalu beranjak pergi dari sana tanpa mau menoleh lagi kebelakang. Sudah cukup. Aku tidak peduli lagi jika pulang nanti kedua orang tuaku akan memarahiku bahkan sampai mengeluarkanku dari hak waris mereka. Aku tidak peduli. Aku sudah lelah.

Aku menjalankan laju mobilku menuju rumah dengan kecepatan tinggi meluapkan semua rasa kesal, marah dan sedihku yang menajadi satu. Tak memperdulikan pandanganku yang mengabur akibat air mata yang terus memenuhi mataku. Sampai aku melihat sebuah truk melaju tak beraturan ke arahku membuatku reflek mengalihkannya ke sisi jalan berlawanan arah dan mobil lain menabrak mobilku dengan keras sampai terguling berapa kali meremukkan seluruh tubuhku.

Aku merasa tubuhku sakit tak terkira dengan nafas tersenggal hampir meninggalkan tubuhku. Aku mulai merasakan nafasku semakin menipis dan membawaku kedalam kegelapan.

 **~The Secret~**

 **.**

Perlahan aku membuka mata dan melihat seluruh ruangan bernuansa putih dengan bau obat-obatan yang menyengat hidungku. Lalu aku merasakan beberapa pasang alat medis menancap hampir di seluruh tubuhku.

"Luhan!" panggil seseorang dengan suara yang sangat ku kenal. Aku berusa meliriknya yang berada disampingku yang tampak sumringah bahagia saat melihatku sadar dan tampak mengucapkan untaian kata penuh syukur.

Aku ingin bertanya padanya, namun aku tidak bisa bicara karna sebuah selang berukuran cukup besar berada di mulutku sehingga ketika aku berusaha berbicara hanya gumaman tak jelas yang terdengar.

"Sstt jangan dulu banyak bergerak. Aku akan memanggil dokter." Kata Sehun segera keluar dari ruangan seteleh mencium keningku yang di balut perban.

Beberapa saat kemudian dokter datang menghampiriku dan memeriksaku. Aku mencengkram lengannya dengan sisa tenaga yang kupunya. Ia menunduk seolah mengerti ada yang ingin aku sampaikan.

"Se-Sehun." Kataku terbata dengan sekuat tenaga di antara rasa sakitku yang hampir melumpuhkan kesadaranku lagi. Dokter itu mengangguk mengerti dan keluar ruangan. Setelah itu Sehun kembali memasuki ruangan dengan memakai seragam untuk menjenguk pasien di ruang ICU.

Ia kembali duduk di sampingku seperti beberapa saat yang lalu dan menggenggam tanganku lembut seolah tak mau meyakitiku sedikitpun.

"A-" aku berusaha berbicara namun aku tak memiliki tenaga lagi membuatku hanya bergumam tak jelas. Padahal ada yang ingin aku sampaikan padanya. Aku ingin memberitahu rahasiaku padanya sebelum rasa sakitku ini melumpuhkan kesadaranku dan aku tidak yakin jika aku bisa kembali sadar lagi. Karna rasa sakit ini begitu menyakitkan, dan membuatku ingin segera melepaskannya.

"Sstt jangan banyak bergerak. Kau simpan saja tenagamu untuk penyembuhanmu ne." kata Sehun lirih menatapku memohon.

Aku tidak bisa Sehun. Aku tidak mampu menanggung rasa sakit ini.

"Apa sangat sakit untukmu bertahan Luhan-ah?" tanyanya dengan kedua mata yang kini menggenang air mata.

Tidak Sehun-ah. Aku mohon jangan menangis. Itu jauh lebih sakit di banding rasa sakit ditubuhku ini.

"Jika itu membuatmu sangat kesakitan, lepaskanlah Luhan. Jangan ragu! Aku tidak apa-apa. Tapi aku mohon beri aku sedikit waktu saja, aku mohon bertahanlah sebentar saja." katanya dengan bulur-bulir air mata yang sudah jatuh memenuhi wajahnya yang tampan.

Kumohon jangan menangis Sehun-ah.

"Aku mencintaimu." Ucapnya dalam isak tangis beratnya yang menusuk jantungku tetapi saat mendengar pengakuannya membuat hatiku menghangat dan membuncah bahagia. Membuatku memiliki banyak tenaga untuk menanggung semua rasa sakit ini.

"Aku mohon maafkan aku Luhan. Maaf telah lancang mencintaimu dan maaf karna cemburu butaku dengan sadarku aku tega menyakitimu. Aku benar-benar minta maaf, aku menyesal."

'Aku juga mencintaimu Sehun-ah, sangat. Jadi kau tidak perlu minta maaf.' Aku ingin mengatakan kalimat itu yang juga sekaligus memberitahu rahasiaku selama ini. Namun mendadak rasa sakit ditubuhku semakin menggila membuat nafasku semakin menipis.

Aku bisa melihat Sehun begitu panik dan akan memanggil dokter namun seolah mengerti pandanganku ia kembali duduk dan menggenggam tanganku lembut.

Ia menghela nafas perih dan tak hentinya mengecup kedua belah tangaku yang berada dalam genggamannya. Membuat air mataku jatuh tumpah ruah membasahi wajahku.

Dadaku sesak oleh himpitan rasa sakit tak terkira di hatiku melebihi rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhku. Aku ingin bertahan dan melawan rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhku namun aku tak mampu.

Mianhe Sehun-ah, jeongmal mianhe.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, pergilah. Pergilah Luhan jika itu tidak membuatmu kesakitan lagi. Aku tidak apa-apa, jangan pedulikan aku." Ucapnya terbata dalam isak tangisnya dengan sebelah tangannya mengusap pucuk kepalaku lembut seperti membuaiku untuk cepat tertidur.

Hatiku semakin sakit. Aku menyesal karna terlambat jatuh cinta padanya, dan tidak berusaha mengejarnya seperti aku yang selalu mengejar Chanyeol. Padahal jelas sekali ia begitu mencintaiku, sampai terasa sangat tulus membuatku sulit untuk melepaskan semuanya. Namun rasa sakit ini terus menggerogotiku dan semakin membuatku hampir kehilangan nafas hidupku.

Perlahan aku menutup mataku yang memberat karena rasa sakit itu sebentar lagi menumbangkanku. Dalam detik-detik hembusan nafasku berhenti, aku bisa merasakan Sehun menghapus air mataku dengan lembut, memelukku dan terus berbibisik di telingaku dengan terus mengucapkan pengakuan cintanya yang indah menghangatkan hatiku.

"Aku jatuh cinta padamu dari saat pertama kali aku bertemu denganmu. Aku pikir itu hanya cinta biasa, namun seiring berjalannya waktu aku baru sadar jika kau adalah cinta sejatiku Luhan. Kau cinta pertama sekaligus cinta terakhirku. Aku mencintaimu Luhan, aku sangat mencintaimu untuk selamanya. Selamanya kau akan tetap menjadi pemilik hatiku."

Lalu aku merasakan Sehun mencium kening, kedua pipiku, ujung hidungku dan sudut bibirku dengan lembut dan penuh cinta yang membuatku tersenyum dalam hembusan nafas terakhirku.

 **~END~**

 **.**

 **Thanks for reading**


End file.
